Why Can't We Be Friends?
by Greendogg
Summary: When two unlikely friends meet again as adults can they overcome their differences developed after years apart or will they remain divided? (Story is up for adoption!)
Hey folks!

I'm back with another story idea up for adoption. Here's the premise:

Why Can't We Be Friends?

After another run-in with Bumblebee's team, Steeljaw, Saberhorn and Glowstrike realize that when they eventually retire there will be no one left to lead the Decepticons. Saberhorn comes up with a plan, with Glowstrike now his mate is carrying the next generation of Decepticons. Months later, she gives birth to a daughter she and Saberhorn name Midnight. As she grows up, Midnight befriends, Tek (pronounced Tech) Fixit and Joyride's son. The two are then split up when their parents eventually find out.

Years later, Tek and Midnight are now adults both seemed to forgot they ever met, which changes when they meet again near Crown City when Bee's team attempt to prevent Underbite, Polarclaw and Hammerstrike from crossing the bridge. Will Tek and Midnight put their differences aside again and become the friends they once were or remaind devided?

Just some notes:

Joyride is an actual Transformers character from a series by Takara in Japan. Her vehicle mode is a carrot orange Suzuki motorcyle much like Arcee. As her name implies she loves going for long drives, usually in places away from humans. As far as I know there's no pictures of her in bot-mode so whoever adopts this story can fill in that gap.

Midnight: She has a combination of Saberhorn and Glowstrike's colors, being royal purple and dark pink with black markings on her shoulders and wrists. Her eyes are orange with some yellow mixed in also called parti-eyed. Has neon blue patches on her neck that glow like her mother's. As far her alt-mode is concerned, Midnight resembles a glowing click/fire beetle. In terms of personality she's surprisingly good natured and curious...if allowed Midnight would spend most of her time outside watching nature. Despite growing up on Decepticon island, she does get lonely, her parents are the only ones she talks to other than Clampdown, Kickback and Filch. She avoids Steeljaw to a certain degree because he doesn't consider her to be leader material like her parents. Tek is the only one who knows Midnight is embarrassed of her heritage. Her skills include flight, climbing trees and a sharp sense of hearing as well as being able to see in the dark more clearly than some bots. Midnight gets her name from her black markings and she was also born during a rain storm.

Tek: Clumsy, friendly and talkative, although he tries to stand out, Tek can't help it that he's described as a mini version of his Dad, Fixit even down to the mispronouncing of certain words in his sentences as well as his orange coloring and aqua blue eyes. As his name implies, Tek specializes in computers from repair work to tech support. One of his favorite things is taking old computers, TVs and other electronics apart to find out how they work and then recycling the parts. Tek meets Midnight one afternoon when he gets lost in the woods near the scrapyard and finds her stuck in a tree after she fails her first flying lesson. They quickly become friends but their parents eventually find out when he and Midnight are caught playing tag in an open field of tall grass and flowers. Saddened by losing his best friend, Tek spends more of his free time in the scrapyard sorting and repairing some of the electronics in Denny's collection. Once he meets Midnight again as an adult Tek remembers their short lived friendship...but can't seem to bring himself to tell Midnight how much he cares about her. As for his alt-mode, Tek doesn't really one other than being able to transform into different tools.

Only thing I ask for anyone that adopts this idea is just to follow these rules:

Keep it PG…nothing M rated!

Nothing involving Horror, Supernatural, Spiritual or Slash …I don't read anything in any of these genres or anything with graphic violence, harsh language or adult content.

Please don't add your characters to the story…point is to write with the cast that has been mentioned(in this case the Robots in Disguise cast of season 2).

Anyway…if anyone is interested in this story, send me a message or reply in a review.

Thanks for reading, this post will be removed by Saturday after the premiere of Rescue bots season 4.


End file.
